Leather
by AGodCompex
Summary: Hermione falls into the wrong crowd when a certain red-headed delinquent catches her eye at the local diner. Muggle American AU 1950's. Fremione. Part of The Jukebox Challenge by TheOnlyUrk. Rated M because I rate all my fanfics M. Discontinued.


_A:N/ This is an entry for The Jukebox Challenge by TheOnlyUrk. I'm going to be doing challenges because I need the writing practice and if I am spending my time writing, my mother won't bother me about looking for a job tbh. My assigned song was Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes and it will feature my ultimate OTP Fred/Hermione. This fanfic is inspired by the film Cry Baby by John Waters. This is a no magic AU late-1950's early 1960's fanfiction that will probably end up being a few chapters. If anyone is interested in this story, please review and/or follow so I know there is interest in it. Cormac is Hermione's boyfriend because he is literally so annoying. FYI I've got another Fremione, Wallflower (Modern no-magic High School AU), and a Remione, The Trials (Witch Hunt Colonial AU). I'm a slut for AU. I've also got a poll on my profile for my next multi-chapter long plot driven fanfic (you choose the pairing, and any HP pairing that isn't on the poll can be added if you PM me first)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: LUST AT FIRST SIGHT**

I smoothed the fabric of my dress and stared idly out the window of the diner. Cormac chatted with his friend, Alex, about football and had been ignoring me the entire hour we were there. I counted the cars that passed by and drowned out talk of touchdowns when I noticed a sleek black motorcycle pull up in the parking lot carrying a red headed boy.

I recognized him from school. He was one of the Weasley twins, an infamous duo of all things trouble and chaos, and he looked dangerous in his worn leather jacket and tight denim pants. He smoothed the side of his greased hair and cut the motor, kicking out the kickstand of his bike. I watched him walk towards the diner entrance, kicking pebbles of pavement with his worn leather boots and lighting a cigarette.

We made eye contact when he looked for an open seat.

It was silly to believe that there could be such a strong feeling of attraction within seconds, but I felt a tug in my navel and a fluttering in my chest that commanded me to run into his arms and kiss him senseless, but he turned away and took a seat on the opposite side of the diner. I stole glances at him between half-hearted answers to Cormac and Alex's questions and sips of milkshake. He ordered a coffee and smoked two more cigarettes before his other half wandered in and took a seat across from him.

"And that's why I believe that our school should be segregated, don't you agree Hermione, dear?" Cormac batted his eyelashes at me and I blinked.

"That's backwards of you to think, Cormac, you should know better than to judge someone by the color of their skin," I scolded.

"I wasn't talking about blacks, Hermione, I was talking about trash," He pointed over at the Weasley twins, "To think we have to share a school with people as poor and criminal as delinquents."

"You shouldn't judge people you don't know," I said, letting my eyes linger on the twin in the leather jacket, "I bet you've never even spoken to them."

"I don't need to speak with them to know they're beneath me," Cormac scoffed Alex nodded, "They're not worth the air they breathe."

"I bet they're very nice," I huffed.

"Of course a little girl like you would think that," Alex said. "Boys like them have no respect for women. Just the other day a delinquent from their side of town violated a young lady from our church, now she's got nothing to give a husband on their wedding day."

"Feel bad for the man that marries her," Cormac shuddered, "I can't imagine being with a whore."

"Let me out," I said. I pushed past Cormac on the booth and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Cormac asked, "We have the big game tonight."

"I'm going somewhere where I don't have to listen to you," I said.

"Hermione," Cormac called loudly. Half the diner looked up at me, including the twins, and I blushed. "You can't leave, I haven't said our date it over."

"Our date is over," I said. I headed for the door and saw the leather clad twin grinning at me. Cormac was still calling my name and I took a deep breath and walked towards the twin's booth.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. They both looked up at me with Cheshire cat grins.

"My lady," the other twin said, scooting over so I could sit next to him. I looked back at Cormac who was staring at me with a deadly scowl. I sat.

"And what do we owe the honor, Ms. Granger?" The leather twin asked.

"It's not every day a beautiful girl such as yourself sits with the likes of us," the twin beside me said.

"You know my name?" I was shocked and the twins laughed.

"You're dating the star quarterback, Cormac McLaggen," the twin beside me said, "How would we not know you?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm afraid I don't know your names," I said.

"I'm George," the twin next to me said, smiling wide, "and that's Fred," he gestured across the table. "He's the ugly twin."

"George is the dumb one," Fred said, he kicked George under the table.

"I'm Hermione," I smiled, "And I prefer brains over looks."

"My kind of girl," Fred said.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Does our lady need a ride home?" Fred asked me, he mounted his bike and stared up at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"My mother would have my head if she knew I rode on a motorcycle," I shifted on my feet and tried to not think about how arousing it would be to press myself into Fred with my arms around his waist.

"How're you going to get home otherwise," I blushed and bit my lip. "Cormac left ages ago."

He was right, of course, I had spent a couple hours talking with the twins and the sun had long since set. "I can't let you walk home, Hermione," He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not safe."

"Promise me we won't crash," I said nervously. He laughed and raised his right hand.

"Promise."

I swung my leg over the bike and he guided my arms around his waist. "Don't be afraid to hold on tight, 'Mione," he said softly, "You won't hurt me." I plastered my body against his and held onto him as tight as I could.

"I don't like this, Fred," I whispered. I could hear the rumble of his chest when he chuckled.

"Just, make sure you don't squeeze too tight, or else I might lose control of the bike." He didn't even give me a second to respond before he revved the engine and took off into the road. I squeezed my eyes shut.

He stopped at a red light and I opened one eye. "You never asked me where I live," I said.

"All you folk live North," he said. The light turned green and I kept my eyes open.

He parked his bike in the outskirts of my neighborhood and helped me off. My legs were like jelly.

"After you," he bowed and followed me down the street towards my house. I watched his face as he stared at the houses; I could tell he'd never been this far North.

"You don't have to walk me home, you know," I looked down at my feet.

"A gentleman always walks a lady to her door." I smiled.

"It wasn't so bad," I said, "The motorcycle."

"Really," I looked up at him and he radiated under the glow of the streetlights, "because your death grip on me says otherwise," he massaged his side, "I think I'm going to bruise."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have driven so fast," I said.

"Admit it, you liked it," Fred nudged my side.

"I liked it." I liked feeling Fred's warm body against mine, I liked the wind in my hair, and I liked the vibration of the engine that made my heart beat fast and my underwear dampen.

"This is me," I said when we reached my house. He looked up at it in awe, his jaw dropping in shock.

"There must be a million rooms in there," he said. I laughed nervously.

"It's a four bedroom," he faced me with a dopey smile.

"My house is a three bedroom and I've got six siblings," he shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

"That's terrible," I didn't mean to sound so shocked; I regretted it when I saw the flush in Fred's cheeks.

"Yeah," he recovered quickly, "But there's always somebody to talk to and it never gets lonely."

I waved goodbye before I closed the front door and rested my forehead against it. I willed my heart to stop pounding in my chest but a soft knock on the door only made it worse. I opened the door to see Fred standing on the porch wringing his hands.

"I had a really nice time speaking with you tonight," he was red in the face and stared at his shoes. "I would like it if we could meet up again," he looked at me and I knew that I couldn't say no to him. "As, you know, friends?"

"I'd love to," I said. He smiled at me and I was momentarily lost in his eyes. "Maybe you could show me your part of town?"

"A girl like you doesn't want to be seen in a place like that," Fred said.

"A girl like me doesn't care what people think."

"Then I guess I'll take you home," he winked. I stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Is that a promise?" I looked up at him through my lashes and he swallowed thickly.

"How come your parents haven't come around to kick me off their lawn?" Fred asked, looking past me into the house.

"They're out of town for a Dental Conference in New York," my mind was reeling and I was trying to come up with excuses to invite him in.

"Aren't you lonely with such a big house all to yourself?" I knew what he was asking and half of me wanted to slam the door in his face and run away, but the other wanted him to follow me up to my room so I could run my fingers through his hair. I paused for a second.

"I wouldn't be so lonely if you joined me." I stepped aside and waved him in. He was tentative at first, but quickly entered the house when the neighbor's porch light came on.

He took in the entryway of my house and ran his hand through his hair. "Should I take off my boots, or jacket, or…" he trailed off.

"You can take them off in my room," I said. He nodded and followed me up the stairs.

"You don't think your neighbor saw me come in, do you?"

"If she saw you come in she'd be banging on the door threatening to call the cops."

He folded his jacket and set it on the stool of my vanity when we came to my room. He toed off his boots and placed them nicely beside the door and rocked on his heels while I entered my closet in search of pajamas.

"If you'd like something to sleep in, I'm sure I can grab a spare set of pajamas from my father," I said.

"I don't really do pajamas," Fred wandered over to my bookshelf and read the spines. "I'm more of a 'sleep in my briefs' kind of guy."

"That's vulgar."

"It's comfortable," Fred laughed when I pouted and raised his hands in surrender, "but I guess since I'm going to stay in a rich man's house I'm going to wear a rich man's clothes." I grabbed a set of silk black pajamas from my father's dresser and handed them to Fred. He was in the shower while I dressed in my room.

I was starting to regret letting him in my room; I was worried he expected me to have sex with him. I chewed on my nails and paced in front of my bed until I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"You decent, Granger?" He opened the door a peek and I called him in. "I take it back, I think I might be a pajama guy after all," he ran his hand down the length of his arm and smiled, "it's so soft, I think I might be in love." He placed his clothes folded on top of his jacket. He towel dried his hair and threw the towel into the hamper. I held back a laugh at his mussed hair, it was a lot longer than it looked when it was gelled.

"I've never had a boy in my room before," I mused, "I'm not sure what to do exactly."

"We could play Candyland and drink Coca Cola," I snorted. "Or we could listen to your fancy record player and braid each other's hair."

"I've only got one record," I pulled it off the shelf and handed it to him.

"The Chordettes?" He pulled out the record and placed it carefully on the player, "Never heard of them."

"They're only the best all female quartet of all time," I gushed, "Mother told me this summer we could go see them live." Fred turned the volume down low and stretched.

"They're good to fall asleep to, I guess," he yawned. I turned off the lights and crawled under my covers. Fred grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"I didn't think you'd want me in your bed," he shrugged. I pat the spot next to me and he sheepishly got under the covers.

"I wouldn't have invited you in for you to sleep on the floor," he relaxed. "I wanted you here."

He pressed his lips against mine and rested his hand on my hip. I closed my eyes as he pulled me close to his body and licked my lips.

I pulled away and he kissed my cheek, my jaw, my neck. I sighed and let my body go numb in his embrace. His hand on my hip slowly crept under the hem of my nightshirt until he met skin and he kissed my collarbone.

"Tell me to stop," he whined. His tongue trailed up my neck and he bit my ear. I shivered.

"I don't want to," I touched his inner thigh with my hand and kissed the top of my head, pulling me close to his body and trapping my arms by my side.

"My father taught me not to go too far on a first date." I wrapped my arms around him.

"How far can you go on a second?" I asked. He laughed and buried his nose in my hair.

"Fingering." I swatted him in the chest and blushed. "You've got shit taste in music by the way," Fred said, "The Supremes are much better."

He was the first to fall asleep, his breathing deep and steady. I hoped my parents weren't going to check on me when they got home in the morning in case Fred hadn't woken up yet. I stared at his sleeping face and counted his freckles while I listened to the quiet humming of Mr. Sandman playing in the background. I ran my fingers through his hair and softly sang along.

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

 _Give him two lips like roses and clover_

 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_


End file.
